Trabajando juntos
by kirstty
Summary: Un crimen, los reunirá luego de 6 años separados. Viejos sentimientos se recordaran y nuevos se crearan. Sin embargo, para encontrar al asesino deberán trabajar juntos aunque no lo deseen. Mimato,Taiora, Takari y más. AU


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenece, lamentablemente. Pertenecen ****a ****Akiyoshi Hongo**

**AU**

* * *

><p>Eran las 6:30 de la mañana, como siempre se levanto, abrió las cortinas para ventilar un poco su habitación, y con un suspiro se dirigió hacia la cocina a poner la cafetera, se preparo un par de huevos para el desayuno y tostadas. Al terminar, dejo los platos en el lavaplatos y se dirigió a darse una ducha como todas las mañanas, una vez duchado se puso camisa blanca y corbata negra al igual que sus pantalones, se lavo los dientes y se dirigió a la puerta tomo su saco, las llaves del auto, su maletín y salió de la casa hacia el porche en donde se encontraba su coche color negro.<p>

Llego al departamento de investigaciones media hora antes de el horario de entrada, amaba su trabajo por lo que siempre se aseguraba de ser el primero en llegar y el ultimo en irse. Camino por el pasillo que lo llevaría a su oficina, una con grandes ventanales transparentes y una puerta negra en la cual se observaba perfectamente un cartel que decía –"_Ishida, Yamato Jefe del departamento de Asesinatos.-"._

A las ocho comenzó a llegar todo el personal, primero entro Miyako Inoue la encargada de recibir las llamadas que eran emitidas desde los lugares del crimen, su hermano Takeru Takaishi, pero para todos era T.k era el forense. Luego de unos minutos entro Sora Takenouchi, una gran amiga, la que tenía por tarea hacer los retratos de los posibles culpables y sospechosos, ken el cual debía fotografiar la escena del crimen y procesar las pruebas, y por ultimo Davis Motomiya el que lo acompañaba en la escena y se encargaba de interrogar a los testigos del asesinato. Todos ellos eran los que conformaban el departamento de asesinatos.

Tenia un gran equipo cada uno cumplía a cabalidad con sus tareas y todos eran indispensables ya que los años que llevaban trabajando juntos hacia que se entendieran demasiado.

Casi todos teníamos entre 27 y 28 años, sin duda una edad joven para la profesión, sin embargo nuestro amor y talento permitió que nos graduáramos antes y obtuviéramos cargos importantes dentro de la policía de Odaiba.

El ultimo caso grave que tuvimos fue el 10 de febrero, hace un mes atrás que dejo al equipo devastado al equipo, sin duda la forma de proceder del asesino fue cruel y despiadado pero mas que la forma fue la persona asesinada la que nos afecto de sobremanera

_-Flash Back-_

_-Habla con el departamento de asesinatos de Odaiba.- contestaba Miyako_

_-Inoue, hablas con Kenzo Nizuma, se ha reportado un asesinato en estación de trenes de Odaiba, deben venir de inmediato la gente esta empezando a armar un tremendo alboroto, ah y una ultima cosa Inoue, vengan preparados no es agradable la escena.-_

_-De inmediato vamos policía nizuma, cambio y fuera- Colgó el teléfono- ¡Yamato! Prepara al equipo, deben ir a la estación de trenes de inmediato.- Grito desde su puesto.- Y prepárense parece que la escena del crimen es despiadado, los esperara nizuma allá, cuídense y den su mayor esfuerzo._

_-Equipo, ya escucharon, la escena es difícil por lo que nos llevaremos una sorpresa, Davis no nos podrá acompañar, así que Sora deberás cubrirlo.-_

_-Entendido, Yamato.- Se escucho decir a sora, mientras los demás estaban preparados para salir._

_Al llegar la policía ya tenia acordonado el lugar con cintas en las que se leía prohibido el paso, la gente murmuraba lo ocurrido y desde lejos se veía que algo grave estaba pasando._

_Sora, comenzó a tomar los testimonios de los testigos, de vez en cuando se podía observar que hacia pausas para dibujar el rostro del culpable, Ken se acercó a la escena y comenzó a sacar las respectivas fotos del crimen y las pistas dejadas en el lugar._

_T.k comenzó a revisar el cuerpo superficialmente ya se lo llevarían al laboratorio para investigarlo mas minuciosamente._

_Recorrí el perímetro observando cuidadosamente, tratando que no se me escapara nada, me agache había encontrado una pequeña moneda de un peso me pareció extraño por lo que la guarde como prueba, procedí a acercarme al cuerpo, sin duda la visión era repugnante a simple vista se veía un corte profundo en la zona de la garganta, golpes por todo el cuerpo, pero el cuerpo estaba desfigurado, por lo que no se podía apreciar demasiado de quien se trataba._

_-T.k. ¿Qué me puedes decir a cerca del cadáver?- _

_-A simple vista se observa un corte con gran profundidad en la zona de la garganta, lo mas seguro es que sea la causa de muerte, sin embargo debo comprobarlo en el laboratorio.- Suspiro antes de proseguir.- Además también se observa signos de lucha, lo que explicaría los golpes, y algún ácido fue echado en su cara a lo que se debe el hecho de que no se reconozca el rostro._

_-¿Hora aproximada de muerte?- Pregunte, debíamos ver el rango de tiempo en el que actuó el criminal._

_-Según el estado del cuerpo, Yamato, fue asesinado hace 3 horas, por lo que a las 6 de la madrugada se produjo el crimen.-_

_-Mmm, así que actuó en una hora en donde no hubiera testigo.- Tenia que haber algo más.- T.k ¿observas las manchas?- Ahí estaba lo que buscaba._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir Yamato?, están en el sue…..- Hizo una pausa.- ¡Ya entendí!, hay muy poca sangre para la lesión que tiene, por lo que fue transportado desde otro lugar._

_-Exacto, ahora hay que conseguirse los videos de la cámara de seguridad y ver si algo inusual quedo grabado en ellos.-_

_-Detective Yamato.- Grito uno de los policías que estaba en la escena.- Hemos encontrado la identidad de la victima, su nombre es Kouchiro, Izumi._

_-¡Rayos! No puede ser.- Mi oídos zumbaban, gire para ver el rostro de mi hermano, sin embargo este se encontraba peor que yo._

_-¡Mierda!, hay que avisarle a los muchacho- Dijo T.k Conteniendo la furia y tristeza que lo embargaba._

_-¡Hey tu!, lleva el cuerpo al laboratorio y liberen la escena cuando todo este revisado, voy al departamento para seguir con la investigación.- Le dije manteniendo la compostura. A pesar de que Izzy era alguien muy querido para ellos, tenía que continuar estoico con su trabajo.- Vámonos T.k Hay mucho por hacer.- Y avísale a mi equipo de lo ocurrido y que apenas terminen vuelen hacia la oficina._

_-Fin del Flash back-_

Recordaba demasiado bien el día, investigaron minuciosamente cada una de las pruebas, una y otra vez, sin embargo no encontraron nada el asesino había sido muy limpio en su actuar, no había dejado ningún cabo suelto, había previsto el detalle de las cámaras ya que cuando tratamos de obtener el material nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que había sido desconectadas.

El personal del tren no habían visto nada fuera de lo común así que el caso fue dejado como no resuelto y la investigación fue pausada por falta de pruebas, por lo que tuvimos que abandonar el caso hasta nuevo aviso, la sensación de derrota fue palpable el dia en que dejamos el caso en stand by, pero en mi interior tenia una sensación de intranquilidad que me ahogaba algunas veces sabia que algo habíamos pasado por alto con mi equipo.

-Otra vez pensando en el caso de rojo.- Así habíamos denominado al asesinato de Izzy.

-Así es, Sora no puedo evitar sentir la sensación de que algo pasamos por alto.-

-Lo se yamato, me pasa lo mismo, le he dado muchas vueltas al caso y hay algo que me tiene muy inquieta.- Por lo general sora era muy observadora y racional, algo en lo que se parecían demasiado.- Me parece extraño que haya sido de esa manera.

-A ver explícate.- Fruncí el seño.- Yo también creo que hay algo extraño en el modo.-

-Creo que el asesino se tomo muy enserio lo del crimen, primero ninguna huella o indicio de ADN, segundo ninguna pista de como es.- Me miro para ver si comprendía la idea.- Tercero sabía el modo en como hacer desaparece a la victima sin que se diera cuenta.

- Y por ultimo en el examen forense que me entrego T.k, dijo que le parecía extraño que el asesino se hubiera llevado un hueso pequeño de la mano izquierda.- Dije comprendiendo hacia donde se dirigía sora con el razonamiento.- Por lo que sugiere este comportamiento que algo necesita de la victima y que es una característica del asesino en serie.- Dije en apenas un murmullo, si estábamos en lo correcto era cuestión de tiempo a que llegara otra victima con las mismas características del asesinato de Izzi. – Sora, sabes lo que significa, ¿Cierto?.-

-Si, Yamato, que pronto tendremos otra victima.- Dijo Sora con la voz algo tomada.-Habrá que prepararse entonces, jefe.

-Cierto, hay que llamar a reunión.-

De pronto se habrio la puerta dejando a la vista a una pequeña niña pelirroja de aproximadamente 5 años.

-¡Papá Yama!- Grito llena de felicidad la niña a la vez que corria a los brazo del mencionado.

-Hola pequeña.- Conteste mientras le sonreía a Sora.

* * *

><p>Mi primera historia no sean malas ;D cualquier Sugerencia o criticas soy todo oídos, se supone que es un mimato a si que no desesperéis si al principio no se vea así, Espero algún review nos vemos.<p> 


End file.
